


Are They?

by wonker8



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Epic!Jane, Humor, M/M, are they or aren't they relationship, outsiders' POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Ethan and Will together romantically? 4 times people looked in with the question and 1 time the question was answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Are they? 他俩到底是不是一对儿？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672763) by [ChrisBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue)



> This is a fill for [Ghostocol Kink prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=28374#t28374): 5 outsiders perspectives on Ethan and Will's developing relationship.

1.  
The new Secretary of State might not be as good as the old IMF leader, but he sure as hell wasn’t stupid.

When Brandt came in, while the whole IMF was still trying to rebuild itself after the Ghost Protocol, and asked shyly if he could be transferred to active duty again, the Secretary knew something was up. He had heard about what happened in Croatia. He had seen firsthand what it did to the agent sitting in his office in front of him. And for the life of him, he just couldn’t figure out why Agent Brandt suddenly wanted in on the action.

“We need you here in the office,” the Secretary said firmly. “We need our Chief Analyst.”

Brandt visibly deflated. And the Secretary couldn’t help but to feel guilty because agents should not look like a kicked puppy after being told that they couldn’t be in the field. He just sighed and rubbed his temples, and resolved to give Brandt a Christmas gift or something as an apology.

Then the door to his office burst open, and one Ethan fucking Hunt was standing there. He looked at the Secretary. The Secretary looked back at him. Then Ethan pointed at Brandt, his eyes never leaving the Secretary’s.

“I want him on my team,” he declared.

“Agent Hunt,” the Secretary said, trying to hold back a sigh. “We need our Chief Analyst working, not out on the field, risking his life.”

“I want him on my team,” Ethan repeated as if the Secretary hadn’t said a word. “Agent Brandt will be on my team.”

Two hours of Ethan’s insistent repetition later, the Secretary threw his hands up in the air and shouted, “Alright! Alright! As long as Agent Brandt can pass the field tests, I’ll let it be!”

And if the Secretary thought he saw Ethan’s bright smile for Brandt and Brandt’s fond smile for Ethan… Well, at least he knew the reason why for Brandt’s sudden change of heart.

2.  
The long-range trainer had seen many people come to the IMF. She had been there when Ethan Hunt first took the field test. She had been there when William Brandt took the test as well. She was also there now as William Brandt prepared to take the field test again.

Normally, she would be by the agent’s side, giving advices and pointers. However, she supposed she wasn’t exactly needed now. After all, Brandt had already taken the test before, and he had been fine then. Of course, this decision also had a lot to do with the way Ethan Hunt was by Brandt’s side, hands ghosting over Brandt’s body as he ‘helped’ Brandt aim and fire.

“No, you have to relax here,” Ethan said, touching Brandt’s hand.

And if the long-range trainer thought that Ethan was a little too close to be actually helpful, she didn’t comment. After all, it wasn’t her business.

3.  
The Analysts of IMF were all devastated by the news that their Chief was going to be leaving them for the field. As devastated as they were, they were also very supportive. They bought Brandt small gifts, saying something or other about how they thought it would help in the field. They promised to keep up their hard work. They made sure to turn their papers in, especially before Brandt’s final work day at the office.

Lastly, they planned a surprise party on the day of Brandt’s final office day.

It had been perfectly planned, with streamers and decorations that they were going to put up while the Chief went on a small lunch break. They had cake prepared and a giant banner that said, “We’ll miss you, Chief.”

All they had to do was wait for lunch break, and put everything up. The only problem was…

“Uh… Chief? Are you going to take a lunch break?”

“Hm? I’m fine,” Brandt said, waving his hand absentmindedly. He then returned to typing furiously on the computer, trying to finish up the report before he left office. “I’m not really hungry.”

The Analysts all glanced at one another nervously. If Brandt didn’t leave the office, they weren’t going to be able to throw the party as planned. Everything was going to be ruined! They hadn’t planned for this!

And just as they thought that, the doors opened and Ethan Hunt waltzed into the office. He held up his hand to Brandt and declared, “Lunch break!”

Brandt ignored him. “I’m busy, Ethan.”

However, the golden boy of IMF was not to be deterred. He held out his hand and just stared at the Chief, watching him carefully. And in five minutes, Brandt broke. “Alright,” he said with a sigh. “I’m coming.”

The Analysts all silently cheered Agent Hunt. And if they thought they saw Hunt covertly put an arm around Brandt or the way Brandt blushed a little and leaned into the touch, they didn’t comment. After all, they had a goodbye party to prepare for.

4.  
“You should have thought twice before trying to steal my data,” said the terrorist leader who was the target for their latest mission. He threw his head back and laughed. “And now you’re going to suffer at my hands!”

He motioned for his guards to come and do whatever torture they had planned. However, the two captured didn’t seem to be focusing on their impending doom. In fact, they were a little busy arguing with one another, completely ignoring the rest of the room.

“Well if you hadn’t been an idiot and jumped after me, this wouldn’t have happened,” the man with short, dirty blonde hair snapped, glaring at the other man accusingly.

“Of course I would jump after you!” the other man with shaggy black hair retorted, looking offended. “How could I not? You’re a member of my team!”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about! You always jump without thinking! You always disregard what others say or think, and just plunge on ahead! Didn’t you ever stop to think that maybe I can do this on my own?”

“I’m not going to sit back and let people torture you.”

“Like hell they’re going to torture me! Why can’t you just trust me to take care of myself?!”

“Uh… actually,” the terrorist leader interjected. “I am going to torture you both. Like… now.”

“Shut up! We’re arguing!” both yelled.

The terrorist leader could only stare blankly as the two continued to bicker, yelling at one another about trust issues, guilt, and love. His gun men stared at him. “Uh… should we just shoot them?”

But before anything else could happen, a female spy jumped out from the shadows and began disabling his men. And now that he looked closer, the two that he had captured earlier were now working together, beating people down, despite the fact that they were still yelling at each other.

Huh… that was the only thought the terrorist leader had before he was knocked unconscious by the female spy.

5.  
“Dear gods,” Jane groaned as she and Benji watched the two spies stare at one another.

They’ve been stuck in that position for a while now. Ethan and Will stood facing each other, only centimeters apart, but not touching. Their faces were close, definitely past each other’s comfort space. They were both frozen, not moving from that position, and Jane and Benji were getting rather tired of it.

“Just kiss him already!” Benji yelled.

The two didn’t move to acknowledge them. Jane and Benji just rolled their eyes.

“They’re never going to make a move, are they?” Benji grumbled.

“Who knows? Maybe they already did.”

“Bet you five bucks they won’t,” the techie added with a grin.

Then Brandt finally moved, closing the space between himself and the other spy. Their lips brushed softly before the ex-Analyst slowly moved back. Ethan quickly caught his head and pulled them together for another kiss.

Jane grinned and turned to Benji. “I think I win.”

“Hey! No fair! You never said deal!”  



End file.
